The Kiss
by Megan Sleevewillow
Summary: Megan is a character I created that is Jake's little sister unless you get confused. VERY Mushy gushy sort of *SIGH* I added the last chapter!
1. The First Kiss

My name Is Megan. That's all I can tell you. I'd love to tell you where I live, what school I go to. But I can't. If I do, the Yeerks will find me and it will only be a matter of time before we all get caught. Now you're probably thinking "Whoa slow down. What the freak are Yeerks?" Yeerks are a parasitic species that look like slugs. They crawl into your ear and wrap around every crevice of your brain. They take over your body. They decide if you do homework, when you go to sleep, they decide everything. You are just a prisoner in your own mind, watching as the Yeerk captures your family and friends and makes them into Controllers. That's what we call a person who has been taken over by Yeerks. It could be anyone. The store clerk. Your math teacher. Even your sweet grandma. They are everywhere. Now you're probably thinking"Why is there nothing on the news? Who is doing something about it?" Well, to answer your first question, the Yeerks are slowly infiltrating Earth. They do it in secret. They have made hosts of Taxxons, a sort of huge centipede, and Hork-Bajir, an animal with Bird feet, T-Rex heads, and blades growing out of their arms and legs. To answer your second question, a group of kids are trying to stop all of this. 7 kids. Jake, our fearless leader, also my brother. Rachel, my cousin and a warrior goddess in disguise. Cassie, an environmentalist and animal lover. Marco, our own personal jester. Tobias stuck in the body of a hawk. Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil, our local alien. And me. Megan. One night, all of us, except Ax, were walking through an abandoned construction site. There, Ax's big brother landed and told us all about the Yeerks. He also gave us a power to try to stop the invasion. The Power to morph. Now you may have heard Spiderman say this, but this power is our gift, and our curse. With this power we can acquire the DNA of any animal we choose and turn into it. But, if you stay in the morph for over 2 hours you will be trapped in that body forever. That's what happened to Tobias. He is now stuck permanently in the body of a red-tailed hawk. We are the Animorphs. And together, we fight to stop the invasion of Earth. On this particular day, I was soaring over Ax's scoop as a Rough- Legged Hawk, my bird morph. I had a small Cinnabon box in my claws, tied with red string. He was standing in his scoop, watching T.V. Hey Ax-man. I called out in thought speak. Hello, Megan. Nice Day for flying isn't it? He asked, turning all four of his eyes on me. Andalites are sort of our allies. They fight against the Yeerks too. Ax crash landed in the ocean and we rescued him. Hey I brought you something I said as I landed on the ground next to his scoop. I started to dimorph. Feathers turned to skin. My beak softened into a mouth. Red gold hair sprouted from my head. My fierce copper eyes melted into my deep dark blue eyes. I handed the Cinnabon box to Ax. "Here." His eyes lit up. He immediately began to morph to human, which is a disturbingly pretty combo of all of us mixed together. He ripped open the box and scarfed down the whole thing, box and yarn included. "Thank you Megan. Th. Thaaa. Nk. Yuuuu." Andalites don't have mouths, so Ax always made sounds with his. He was fascinated by it. "I just thought that you'd like one, since you haven't had one for so long." I said. Suddenly, Ax kissed me. As in KISSED with tongue and everything. I backed up, surprised. "Ax. Wha-? What did you do that for?" I asked. I have been watching the Young and The Restless. I am young and often restless, and the young men like to kiss attractive young women." He said. I blushed. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. I had always had some sort of connection with Ax, and the kiss felt right. "Megan. An. I am feeling something in my stomach." Ax informed me, looked at his abdomen. "What is it?" he asked. "Its called love, Ax. It's called love." I told him and drew him into another kiss. 


	2. The Plan

          Ax and I started "going out." Well going out was going to his scoop and watching T.V. or me morphing to horse and running with him around the meadow. We didn't tell anyone, not even Tobias who was Ax's _shorm. Who knew what Jake would do if he found out his sister was dating an alien? _

          Everything, otherwise, was normal. Normal, terrifying, you're-going-to-have-nightmares-for-the-rest-of-your-life missions. Ax and I never let our feelings for each other show around the others because 1) the teasing from Marco would be unbearable.2) Jake might get me to take probation or something of the like from The Animorphs, and then give me a talk.

           One night, Ax and I were in his scoop, watching T.V. with the occasional kiss, when Tobias swooped down to find Ax in human morph and me with him. I freaked out and tripped on the T.V. Cable in the scoop.

          Megan. What are you doing here? And why is Ax in human morph? Tobias asked.

          "No reason." I said brushing dead grass off my pants. What are you? My big brother?"

          Well…that's why I came. We have an Emergency meeting. We need to go to the barn now. Morph something with wings. He responded.

          Ax, who was already in his blue centaur shape with his deadly scythe tail started to be covered with feathers. I started to morph the Snow owl. Feathers drew patterns across my skin, like tattoos. They became real feathers. My face bulged out into the snow owl's beak. My legs shrunk and rearranged. My feathers turned white and the last change was my eyes sharpening to where I could see everything in the darkness. 

          We set off, a red-tailed hawk, a snow owl, and a northern harrier. In a few minutes, we were at Cassie's barn, also a wildlife rehab clinic. All the others were already there.

          "Where were you?" Jake asked, put on his "Big Brother" face. "You were supposed to be in your room studying for your math test."

          "Sorry, Dad." I Muttered. "I went to see Ax, is that such a problem?"

          Jake shook his head. "Never mind. What I wanted you all to come here for is that Tobias and I have found the Yeerks new Kandrona Source. We're going to attack it on Saturday."

          We all stared at him blankly.

          "Fearless leader, may I speak?" Marco asked. "Since when does the Idea of attacking the Yeerks Kandrona source seem simple to you? Remember last time?"

          "Yes I do. But if we destroy this one, the Yeerks will know that we mean business. That we aren't just jerking their chain or keeping them on their toes. We could kill so many Yeerks." Jake had a sparkle of hope in his eyes. I knew why he was doing it: to try and starve the Yeerk out of our Brother Tom's Head. The last time it didn't work. Maybe it wouldn't this time, either.

          "Listen, we'll take a vote." Jake said, looking at each one of us. "Cassie?"

          Cassie looked up. "If we can hurt the Yeerks, I'm in."

          "Rachel?"

          "Let's do it!"

          "Marco?"

          Marco groaned. "Since there is absolutely no way I can win this vote, I'm in but I'm gonna complain all the way."

          Jake smiled." Ax?"

          I follow my prince.

          "Tobias?"

          I'm in.

          "Megan?"

          "I'm in too."

          "Next Saturday, We go in." Jake said.


	3. Capture!

The Kandrona was in a law firm called Banks-McGuire. It was in the middle of the building, with motion sensored Dracon Cannons. The Kandrona rested on a pressure sensitive glass platform, so if it was destroyed or moved, alarms would go off and the Dracon Cannons would fire all at once. Fun, huh? Rachel would charge through the building in her Elephant Morph, Followed by Jake in Rhino. We all morphed in a cramped alley across the street. It was very cramped with an elephant, a rhino, a gorilla, a wolf, an Andalite, a red-tailed hawk, and a cougar. Ok Rachel. Go." Jake said. "HRRRRREEEEEEEEEHHHHUUUHHHH!" Rachel Bellowed, and ran right into the first wall, which fell like a stack of cards. Jake and the rest of us followed. SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Wall after wall, we broke through. It shouldn't have been that easy. We should have known. We finally came to the middle room. A huge bellow rose up from Rachel as she was hit with a Dracon Cannon. Rachel, get out and demorph! Jake commanded. The Elephant, now minus one leg, limped out and began to shrink. The rest of us charged in. Jakes Rhino Destroyed the Kandrona and a huge flash blinded us as Dracons all hit the center. JAKE! I cried. There, on the floor was Jake, burned and breathing shallowly. JAKE DEMORPH! DEMORPH! I screamed. I couldn't lose another brother to the Yeerks. I couldn't! Cassie's wolf bent to him and started to talk to him softly in thought speak. The rhino began to shrink slowly. A grizzly bear had now joined us. Rachel. Guys. There's about 50 Hork-Bajir heading this way! Rachel called. Ok. Marco, Pick up Jake and escape through the back. We'll hold them off, then bail. I said. The gorilla knuckle walked over to Jake and picked up the half-rhino, half-human. He walked into a hallway and disappeared while we sliced Hork-Bajir. A Hork-Bajir cut into my spine. I growled and collapsed. Everything started to go fuzzy. Rachel, Cassie. I heard Ax's sweet voice far away. Get Megan. Go back to the barn. I'll hold them off then escape.  
  
But Ax- Cassie was cut off. Go! Now! Ax's tail cracked the air. I felt being lifted up. I heard a voice telling me to demorph. I slowly made my way back to human. I found us in a dark, damp alley. Jake and Marco were there. All of us. Far away we heard a cry. Help! Ax was taken by the enemy. 


	4. Elephants and Rhinos, Oh my!

We all morphed to bird morphs. Tobias rose above the building and reported that Ax had morphed a raccoon and was being taken away in a van. We all soared into the sky, flapping madly after them. 

       The van stopped at one of the known Yeerk pool entrances, a medium sized brick building. A man and several others stepped out, guarding a cage that held Ax.

       Hang on, Ax. We're coming to get you. I whispered in thought speak. We demorphed and went over a plan in the bushes.

       "What do you think the plan is?!" I exploded after reconciling for over 30 minutes. "We go in, elephants and rhinos and tear the place up! We can't give Ax to the Yeerks!"

       "I know we can't give Ax to the Yeerks, Megan. Calm down." Jake said in a quiet voice.

       Megan is right, Jake. I know what they'll do to Ax. They'll Torture him until….. Tobias broke off. He had been tortured before and I guess it sticks with you.

       "Ok." Jake said, rubbing his temples. "We'll take a vote. All those in favor of going in and tearing up the place, step forward."

       Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and I moved forward.

       "Ok. Morph." Jake commanded.

       I started to morph to Elephant. In one second, my ears went from regular size, to the size of a blanket. I fell to my knees as my skin became a leathery gray. All the others were turning into rhinos or elephants. My legs rearranged and I became HUGE. The last thing to morph was my nose, which suddenly fell down into a trunk.

       Rachel, I'm going to steal your line. I said. Let's do it!  

       We charged right through the doorway. Gleet Bio filters? Ha! We charged right through that, the flash was just a slight burn on our hides. The inside if the medium building was bare except for the stairs descending downward. It used to be a warehouse or something, I guess. We charged down the stairs, ramming into the Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons, stomping them to the ground. The stairs opened out to the Yeerk Pool, where all the Yeerks fed. Cages aligned the wall with the screaming and crying hosts, temporarily free. We heard the familiar thought speak of Visser 3. 

       GET THEM! He roared.

       I called out in thought speak while stomping some Taxxons. Ax where are you?!

       Very weak I heard, In the room next to the cafeteria. Please hurry. The torture- he was cut off.

       Fueled by adrenaline and concern for Ax, I charged into the room where Ax was held.


	5. Rescue

I crashed through the room. In the middle was a glass cubicle which held the raccoon. Ax was bleeding at several of the joints. He laid on the bottom, still.

Ax? Ax! No movement.

 A human Controller with silver hair at the temples, a prestigious looking man, whirled around to look at me. I wrapped my trunk around him, bellowing. I hoisted him up in the air and twisted my trunk around and around in circles. He screamed and even wet himself. I finally wrapped some of my trunk around his neck as well. He had killed Ax. Ax was dead because of him. He started gasping for air.

Die, Yeerk! Feel the pain! I screamed.

Megan! Megan stop, I am alive! Ax's voice sounded in my head.

Ax? I threw the Controller out into the open Yeerk Pool, out where bellows and roars sounded.

The raccoon was standing up, peering out of the glass. I was surprised you weren't Rachel. Ax commented.

Rachel doesn't love you like I do. I told him and broke the glass with a tap of my foot. The raccoon scrabbled up my trunk, onto my back. I ambled out where the rest were. None of them were hurt too badly, miraculously. 

I HAVE AX, LET'S GO! I screamed.

You heard her, let's bail! Jake responded. 2 elephants and 3 rhinos barreled up the stairs, leaving me at the end. But what I didn't notice was Visser 3 morphing this huge purple monster that looked like a toad. The next thing I knew, fireballs were zooming past me.

Andalite fools! the Visser taunted. Think I'd let you get away that easily? He shot another fireball as I made my way up the stairs. It grazed my side, burning the flesh. 

I was at the top of the stairs when a fireball hit me in the back legs. I dragged myself to the entrance and my legs buckled.

I needed to demorph, but Controllers were making their way up the stairs. I looked up and saw Ax emerging to Andalite form.

Megan, listen. Demorph as slow as you can. Try to shrink the elephant and I will get you out. He instructed me.

I started to shrink. My trunk went back to my nose like someone sucking in a strand of spaghetti.  My ears went back to their normal state and I was basically one huge, pinkish Grayish mess. Ax, with amazing strength lifted me up and galloped out of the building.

I hugged Ax tight. He had almost been infested. I didn't care about hiding it from the others, I loved him, and I whispered it in his ear, which the others heard. Ax stroked my cheek, an Andalite sign of affection before we morphed birds and took to the night sky.


	6. The week after

Next Saturday, we all decided to chill out in Ax's meadow. Rachel brought sandwiches and I brought soda and chips. Marco brought a Frisbee. Jake brought a battery powered CD player.

          Our relationship came out, and of course we endured Marco's endless teasing, calling us both freaks of nature, so we deserved to be together..

          I hadn't talked to Ax much about what happened at the Yeerk Pool. Maybe someday he'd tell me, maybe he wouldn't.

          We listened to my Avril Lavigne CD and watched Marco try to catch the Frisbees Jake threw. Ax tried it and was very good at catching, but not throwing. 

          Jake, of course, gave me his "blessing" so to speak. I guess he understood how I felt. He feels the same way about Cassie. He just told me not to invite Ax to a family dinner for a while. We both burst out laughing.

          After the weird little picnic, we all said goodbye and started to walk our separate ways, not deciding to morph or anything. Jake and I walked in silence for a while after Marco headed to his house. Jake suddenly broke the silence.

          "It's not easy." He said.

          "What?" I asked.

          "Loving someone. Sometimes you have to make decisions that could mean them ending up killed. I have to do it every mission." He turned to look at me. "Megan. We're only a year apart. I know you're not mature as me." I raised my eyebrow. He smiled "Ok. You're _as_ mature as I am. But, when you're needed to do something, and Ax's life might be in the balance if you do it, you're to do what you need, not follow your heart. Agree?"

          "Agree." I said softly. But, if that time ever came, I wasn't sure if that would be the case.

_* Hi! This was my first Fanfic. If I get more good reviews, I'll make another Megan Animorph Fanfic. So keep on reading!*_


End file.
